Past or Prensent
by vayanera28
Summary: Masa lalu, luka, penyesalan yang pedih membentuk kedua insan yang sama-sama tersakiti di masa lampau. Mereka saling bertemu karena takdir, namun dengan cara menghadapi semua yang di masa lalu dengan cara yang benar-benar berbeda. Apakah mereka selamanya akan terjebak? Atau mereka akan menemukan kebahagiaan di masa kini? (MultiCHAP)


Berlari….

Tap.

Berlari dan berlari…

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Itu saja yang bisa gadis pirang itu lakukan sekarang, terus berlari sembari merentangkan tangannya ke depan untuk meraihnya-

"LEON!"

Berharap tidak akan ada penyesalan lagi setelah ini.

Di lain waktu, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang itu terbelalak ketika mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Gadis di hadapannya menangis tersedu-sedu, kedua pasang manik biru muda dan cocoa saling bertemu.

"Kokone… aku-"

"Maaf Len….. sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman selama ini."

Gadis itu pergi.

Beserta sebagian dari diri pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

 **PAST OR PRESENT**

 **By: Vayanera28**

 _Summary: Masa lalu, luka, penyesalan yang pedih membentuk kedua insan yang sama-sama tersakiti di masa lampau. Mereka saling bertemu karena takdir, namun dengan cara menghadapi semua yang di masa lalu dengan cara yang benar-benar berbeda. Apakah mereka selamanya akan terjebak? Atau mereka akan menemukan kebahagiaan di masa kini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan karakternya milik Crypton Yamaha, author cuman punya ceritanya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Warning: Alur kecepatan, typos, gaje, dan lain-lain._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 0.**_

 _ **Prologue.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Senyum mengembang dengan lebar, aura kebahagiaan yang mengelilingi di sekitar dan terakhir wajah cantik porselen seperti boneka yang selalu dipuji tidak bertambah tua bersamaan dengan umur. Surai pirang emas yang mencapai bahu, kedua manik biru samudera yang selalu bersinar, bibir merah muda yang selalu terangkat. Satu kata untuk gadis ini, cantik.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Rin Kagami? Gadis dari jurusan Sastra yang namanya sudah menggemparkan International Crypton University? Semua orang mengenalnya!

Gadis yang baik hati, murah senyum, suka menolong….. ya walaupun agak ceroboh…..

Karakter yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, menjadi idola, menjadi bahan irian yang selalu dicari kelemahannya…. Dan digila-gilai oleh kaum Adam.

"WAHHHH ITU RIN KAGAMI!"

Tuh belum apa-apa beberapa kaum Adam dan juga kaum Hawa sudah menggerubunginya seperti kauman semut yang mengincar gula. Pagi hari ini, lagi-lagi gadis ini membuat Kampus menjadi ricuh dengan suara para fans yang menggema.

"Permisi ya….. maaf permisi, aku mau ke kelas hehe…" Berusaha sangat keras untuk menerobos para mahasiswa yang menghalangi jalan, Rin Kagami pun dengan susah payah menerobos sampai kelas. Entah karena keajaiban atau dikarenakan bantuan beberapa mahasiswa yang merasa kasihan dengannya, dia berhasil sampai tempat duduk perkuliahan.

"Haaahhhhhh…. Melelahkan sekali…" Dirinya menelungkupkan kepala ke meja, pita putih besar yang selalu dia pakai ikut bergerak menyesuaikan sang empu yang sekarang dengan malas menatap ke depan.

Dia tahu menjadi populer itu sangat menyakitkan, mengapa sih tidak ada satu hari pun untuknya menyendiri? Dia juga mau kehidupan normal, dimana tidak ada yang mengerubunginya di pagi hari ataupun mengajaknya berkencan. Tidakkah mereka lihat, gadis itu mulai bosan dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Entahlah, mungkin hanya Tuhan dan Rin Kagami yang mengetahuinya.

Entahlah…. Mungkin dengan cara ini dia bisa melupakannya…. Ya….. hanya dengan senyuman palsu dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja…. Iya…. Kan…. Leon?

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Ih dia itu kenapa sih?"

"Eh dasar aneh, dia bahkan selalu menunduk."

"Siapa sih dia? Emang dia mahasiswa sini?"

Semua orang terfokus dengan seorang pemuda berhoodie hitam yang sengaja menutupi wajahnya dengan hoodie nya itu. Beberapa helai pirang bisa terlihat keluar dari hoodie yang memang tidak akan dilepaskannya kecuali memang diperlukan.

"Eh…. Sejak kapan dia disini?"

Mungkin dikarenakan hawanya yang sangat tipis, terkadang orang-orang melupakannya. Kedua manik biru langit itu menatap datar beberapa mahasiswa yang saling berbisik dan mengomentari dirinya. Boro-boro peduli, pemuda itu malah dengan santai mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Len!" Seseorang memanggil namanya, pemuda berhoodie itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai teal tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Hmm…" Entah naluri atau apa, Len hanya bisa mengabaikan pemuda bersurai teal yang sekarang dengan percaya diri duduk di sebelahnya tanpa izin.

"Ne ne Len, coba lihat itu…. Itu perempuan loli pakai pita itu…." Si surai teal menunjuk ke arah gadis lolita bersurai pirang pendek yang sekarang sedang dikerubungi mahasiswa lain.

"Hmmmmm…." Respon Len yang pasif membuat si surai teal memutar otaknya sekali lagi untuk

"Tidakkah kau tertarik! Lihat dia cantik, manis-"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan Mikuo." Satu kalimat itu membuat pemuda bersurai teal yang disebut namanya dongkol, dirinya pun akhirnya berhenti mengganggu teman pirangnya dan duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

"Kalau tidak tertarik dengan perempuan… berarti jangan-jangan kau naksir aku?"

Setelah kalimat itu, seorang Mikuo Hatsune sukses mendapatkan jitakan keras di kepalanya dan mendapatkan sebuah benjolan besar yang menghiasi dirinya sepanjang hari.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Rin Kagami menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, dirinya sekarang berada di bilik toilet khusus wanita kampus dan sekarang sedang berdiam diri di hadapan cermin besar. Tangannya pun meraih keran, menyalakan kerannya dan membasuh mukanya beberapa kali hingga dirinya merasa segar kembali. Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu, seberapa lama dirinya telah membenci status populernya itu. Dirinya hanya ingin kehidupan biasa dan dikelilingi oleh teman-teman dekat yang bisa diajak ngobrol dengan topik selain fashion, kecantikan, salon- ah semua itu membuat gadis loli itu menghela napas kasar dan memijit pelan kepalanya.

Saat di kesunyian ini, dirinya merindukan pemuda itu. Ya pemuda bersurai pirang dan kedua manik emerald yang indah itu, pemuda ceria yang selalu bisa mengubah pandangan negatifnya menjadi lebih baik. Tapi… dia kan sudah-

Plak!

Gadis itu memukul pipinya sendiri ketika beberapa tetes air mata mulai mengalir melewati kedua pipinya. Dengan kasar dia mengusap dan membasuh mukanya dengan beberapa liter air yang dikeluarkan keran tersebut.

Kriet.

Setelah menutup keran, dirinya mulai merogoh sakunya, menggenggam sebuah sapu tangan merah muda yang selalu dirinya bawa kemana-mana dan mulai mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah karena air. Dirinya mulai keluar dari kamar mandi, tetapi pada saat dia mau keluar-

"Eh tau ga? Si Kagami sombong itu…. Dia benar-benar membuatku muak."

"Iya ya…. Sok baik, sok imut, sok cantik…. Senyumannya membuatku muak!"

"Menjijikkan!"

 _'Oh aku paham….. itu kan suaranya Clara, Lapis dan Galaco…..'_

Gadis itu paham, ya dia memang mendapatkan pelajaran dari seumur hidupnya. Dari masa lalunya bahwa-

Manusia itu munafik.

Mereka bisa berpura-pura baik di hadapan, tapi di belakang mereka akan menjelek-jelekkan satu sama lain. Sangat menyedihkan.

Lebih menyedihkan lagi, DIA lah manusia termunafik sepanjang sejarah manusia.

Rin Kagami tidak mungkin langsung melabrak, menangis atau melakukan hal-hal berbau drama lainnya. Dirinya lebih memilih untuk menstabilkan napas dan mulai menyembunyikan dirinya, menunggu mereka untuk berlalu lalang dari bilik itu. Setelah dirasa suara mereka menghilang, dirinya keluar dari toilet. Berjalan cepat agar tidak ketahuan menguping, tetapi-

BRAK!

Gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai, mengaduh pelan dikarenakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba dia rasakan. Kedua maniknya langsung bertemu dengan manik biru muda, Rin Kagami langsung sadar dengan situasi yang menimpanya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku!" Rin Kagami langsung bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, membuat pemuda berhoodie hitam itu tidak sempat bereaksi. Ketika hendak melanjutkan langkah untuk melupakan kejadian tadi, selembar sapu tangan merah muda tergeletak di lantai. Tidak sengaja terjatuh dan ditinggalkan majikannya.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Persetan dengan kuliah.

Itu yang dipikirkan oleh seorang Len Kagamine yang sekarang sedang membolos dari mata kuliah Filsafat. Entah dirinya saja atau orang-orang lainnya juga yang berpikir mata kuliah itu memang tidak penting untuk diajarkan untuk mahasiswa jurusan Sastra. Entah mengapa, sejak mengikuti perintah orang tuanya untuk berkuliah disini. Dirinya teringat lagi dengannya, seseorang yang dia cintai.

"Kokone….." Tanpa sengaja bibirnya memanggil nama gadis itu, air matanya hampir meleleh ketika mengingat kenangannya bersama dengan orang yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun ketika dirinya masih mengenang gadis itu, dirinya mendengar sesuatu-

"Eh tau ga? Si Kagami sombong itu…. Dia benar-benar membuatku muak."

"Iya ya…. Sok baik, sok imut, sok cantik…. Senyumannya membuatku muak!"

"Menjijikkan!"

"Ugh…. Kenapa kita harus sok baik dengannya sih!"

Oh….. Len Kagamine yang mendengar itu hanya merasa masa bodoh, namun sosok di balik bayangan itu membuatnya menjadi sedikit penasaran.

 _'Eh….. dia tahan dengan makian seperti itu?'_ Pikir Len ketika melihat orang yang sedang dimaki itu hanya diam dan lebih fokus menyembunyikan dirinya. Pemuda itu tahu, Rin Kagami adalah orang yang paling disukai dan digilai di satu kampus ini. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Yang pasti Len Kagamine baru mengenalnya ketika sahabat bersurai teal nya membicarakan gadis itu sepanjang istirahat makan siang.

Tidak mau terlibat, Len Kagamine meninggalkan tempat itu dan mulai berjalan berjauh. Dia hanya tidak ingin gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya ataupun mengiranya sebagai penguntit. Sudah cukup dirinya dibilang aneh dikarenakan sering mengenakan hoodie hitam ini dan tidak banyak bicara. Namun, sepertinya takdir-

BRAK!

-berkata lain.

Seraya melihat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan karena benturan yang membuatnya terjatuh, Len Kagamine hanya bisa terkejut dikarenakan kejadian yang barusan terjadi tadi. Kemudian beberapa detik kemudian kedua manik mereka bertemu. Pemuda pirang itu mengakui, mata itu….

Penuh dengan luka, penuh dengan penderitaan. Mata yang sama dengannya.

Apakah selama ini….. gadis ini berpura-pura?

Belum sempat menanyakan hal itu, Rin Kagami sudah menghilang, berlari meninggalkan dirinya mematung di lorong sekolah. Ah sudahlah, mungkin memang bukan urusannya-

Selembar sapu tangan merah muda menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah dia meninggalkannya…"

Berarti dia harus bertemu kembali dengan gadis bernama Rin Kagami itu dan mengembalikan sapu tangan ini… sial.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Rin Kagami berlari tanpa arah, dirinya masih mengingat betul wajah dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Ketika sudah sampai di tempat sepi dirinya langsung jatuh terduduk, kenangan masa lalu langsung menyerbu kepalanya-

 _"Rin-chan ayo kita main."_

 _"Kalo gini terus nanti ga dapat temen loh…."_

 _"Percayalah padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"_

 _"Aku berjanji akan bersama denganmu terus menerus."_

 _"Kalau aku tidak ada disini….. apa kau akan merindukanku?"_

 _"Sebelum ini… aku ingin bilang bahwa, aku mencintaimu… Rin Kagami."_

"BOHONG! BOHONG! INI BOHONG!" Gadis itu menjerit frustasi, mengacak rambutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Dirinya merasa tidak percaya, akan bertemu dengan orang itu lagi-

Tidak…. Tidak mungkin…..

Tidak mungkin….

Tidak…

Tidak mungkin Leon hidup kembali.

Gadis itu melihat sendiri tubuh sahabatnya yang bersimbah darah di jalan sehabis kejadian itu. Bahkan menyaksikan sendiri ketika jasad pemuda itu terkubur di dalam tanah yang dingin. Tapi, tadi-

Pemuda yang barusan menabraknya-

Mirip sekali…..

Hanya saja-

Bukan manik emerald yang menatapnya, melainkan sepasang manik biru langit yang menyejukkan. Manik yang membuatnya teringat dengan sahabatnya yang telah lama tiada.

Gadis itu pun menekukkan lututnya, kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya. Takut untuk menghadapi dunia ini, takut untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi, takut-

Takut dengan fakta bahwa pemuda itu sangat mirip dengan Leon-

Sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada baginya.

"Hey….. kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu mendongak dengan pelan dan menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai teal di hadapannya. Rin Kagami langsung merutuk di bawah nafasnya, menyalahkan diri karena ceroboh tidak lebih waspada ketika berlari ke tempat persembunyiannya. Memang tempat ini adalah tempat umum yang telah terlupakan, hanya berupa ruang sempit di belakang gedung olahraga kampusnya yang hanya digunakan ketika club futsal ingin mengambil barang. Tapi sekarang, gadis itu hanya bisa bertanya keperluan apa yang ada di benak si surai teal di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik, Kagami-san kan?" Rin tidak kaget ketika pemuda di hadapannya tahu namanya, tentu saja dia pasti akan jadi gossip besok. Gadis berpita kelinci itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dia menunduk dalam sehingga ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Tanpa basa-basi dirinya meninggalkan pemuda bersurai teal yang sekarang masih menatap kepergiannya.

"Apa itu… dirimu yang asli Kagami-san?"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Mikuo Hatsune mengetahui tindakannya tadi benar-benar bodoh, bahkan sampai akhir perkuliahan pun dirinya masih memikirkannya. Beruntungnya dia tidak terlalu banyak mengambil kelas yang sama dengan gadis populer yang baru saja membuatnya terkejut. Melihat gadis itu menangis seperti tadi, membuat sesak di dadanya bertambah. Dia memang tidak mengenal gadis itu, dia hanya mengenal namanya.

"Oit Mikuo." Lamunannya buyar ketika teman berhoodie hitamnya itu memanggil namanya, Mikuo tersenyum lebar kepada Len yang sekarang menatapnya seperti dia adalah virus penyakit mematikan.

"Ehhhh~ Len mencariku?" Mengeluarkan ekspresi bahagia, dirinya bersiap memeluk seorang Len Kagamine yang menatapnya horror.

"Menjijikkan. Tidak jadi." Tanpa aba-aba Len langsung meninggalkan temannya yang dirasa sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Sedangkan Mikuo tertawa terpingkal ketika melihat reaksi temannya itu.

Mungkin kehidupan kampus ini tidak akan semembosankan yang dia kira dengan adanya seorang Len Kagamine dan juga kebenaran dari Rin Kagami….. Semuanya menjadi lebih menarik.

Tapi tunggu dulu…..

Mengapa jantung Mikuo berdebar kencang ketika mengingat gadis itu?

Ah lupakan saja.

Mikuo Hatsune perlu istirahat sejenak.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **(To be continue….)**


End file.
